rouge empathie
by tenshi sofi
Summary: dark tres dark. Mais avec un peu d espoir.Parce que l empahie n emmene pas que des bonnes choses.


Titre : Rouge empathie

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : Duo+Quatre

Genre : angoisse, souffrance, espoir

Auteur : Sofî 

e-mail : athena-33hotmail.fr

Disclaimer : bien que ceci soit ma première fic sur Gundam Wing, ils n'ont pas voulu me faire cadeau de Duo… Ni des autres d'ailleurs… Peut-être que je les maltraite trop non ?

AVERTISSEMENT : cette fic est écrite par une adulte, et ne doit être lue que par des adultes étant au courant des significations des mots « scarification » et « tentative de suicide » ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir sur la conscience le fait d'avoir choqué des âmes jeunes ou sensibles. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez lire ( si, si !) les notes en bas de page.

Rouge empathie.

Il avait mal, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Avoir mal à l'extérieur pour ne plus avoir mal à l'intérieur. Faire souffrir son corps pour libérer un peu son esprit. Agenouillé sur le froid carrelage de la salle de bain, Quatre tenait encore à la main la seule chose qui le réconfortait dans ses crises : son indispensable ennemi, le couteau à dents qu'il avait été chercher dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tôt. A présent, passablement soulagé de son mal, il regardait son sang, liquide rubis, s'écouler de son avant-bras, ruisseler sur sa peau diaphane et s'écraser en gouttes précieuses sur le sol blanc de leur dernière planque. Il sourit ironiquement, et se releva, croisant honteusement son regard dans la glace.

Pauvre type… 

Habituellement, ses crises d'angoisse prévenaient un peu plus, mais ce soir-là, sans réellement comprendre comment, il s'était sentit de moins en moins bien, jusqu'à ne plus écouter les conversations de ses amis. Il s'était éclipsé du salon, était passé par la cuisine, et, machinalement, avait récupéré le couteau. Il l'avait caché dans sa manche, et avait prétexté une fatigue soudaine pour monter à l'étage s'enfermer dans cette petite pièce carrelée. Puis comme d'habitude, il avait cherché à lutter, à repousser l'échéance. Il avait tenté de pleurer, mais les larmes elles-mêmes, dernières garantes de sa souffrance intérieure, n'avaient pu le soulager. Il savait, dès l'instant ou il avait touché la lame, que seule cette dernière pourrait l' « aider ». Et il avait commencé à s'entailler la peau, à grands coups de couteau, pleurant enfin de se voir si minable et faible. Il allait se faire un pansement lorsque…

« Putain Quat-chan, t'a pété un plomb ? »

Duo se jeta sur son ami, lui arracha le couteau des mains, saisit son avant-bras ensanglanté et le plaça au-dessus du lavabo.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es malade ! »

Quatre eut-un faible sourire.

« Oui Duo, je suis malade. Et je le sais. »

L'américain marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le visage du petit blond ne reflétait que souffrance et ironie. Comment ne pas le croire ? Duo ferma la porte de la salle de bains du bout du pied, puis sans ajouter un mot, entreprit de bander le bras de Quatre. Le désinfectant fit tressaillir le jeune arabe, mais le picotement ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Il avait l'habitude. Lorsque la balafre d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres fut nettoyée et protégée par un solide pansement, Duo fit asseoir Quatre sur le rebord de la baignoire, il attrapa avec un dégoût certain le coupable des blessures, à savoir le couteau, et le mit à la poubelle sans plus de cérémonies. Il essuya le sang tombé au sol, rinça le lavabo et finalement, vint se mettre à genoux devant l'empathe, attendant visiblement des explications claires et précises. Dans le regard bleu de son ami, des larmes perlaient.

« J'ai mal Duo… Si mal parfois »…

Enfin ses barrages cédèrent. Il se mit à sangloter. L'américain vint se placer à ses côtés, et le serra contre lui veillant à ne pas réveiller la douleur de sa blessure. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« -Mais pourquoi Quat-chan ?

-Parce que j'ai mal Duo, tout simplement… »

Quatre renifla un peu, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu sais, mon empathie me fait ressentir plus fort les émotions et les sentiments. Ce qui vous fait mal, me blesse encore plus profondément. Ce qui vous fait plaisir me ravit. Ce qui vous fatigue m'épuise. Je suis sensé être blindé, mais je n'en peux plus. Et… Quand il y a un trop plein, alors j'ai mal, mal à hurler. C'est comme un gouffre au fond de moi, qui m'aspire en entier, qui me tue peu à peu, qui me dévore lentement. Je souffre tellement, que seul le fait de… me blesser me fait… me permet de supporter un peu. Il y a déjà quelques mois que j'ai commencé… Mais je n'y arrive plus, c'est toujours de pire en pire, toujours plus, plus profond, plus souvent. Je m'en sortirai pas Duo… »

Les larmes reprirent possession du jeune homme, laissant un Duo totalement éberlué bercer cet être blessé pendant de longues minutes encore. Puis, longtemps après s'être calmé, Quatre s'endormit dans les bras du natté, vidé par cette soirée bouleversante. Sans un mot, l'Américain le prit dans ses bras, et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il le déshabilla partiellement puis le glissa entre les draps. Il quitta à son tour une partie de ses vêtements, et se coucha contre lui.

« Quat-chan… Je te laisserai pas faire ça… Je te laisserai plus… Jamais… »

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Duo et Quatre furent exemptés de mission. L'Américain veillait sur l' empathe, et l'aidait à se contrôler dans ses crises d'angoisse. Quelques médicaments judicieusement prodigués par Sally permirent de calmer rapidement les récidives. Mais le plus sacré des remèdes lui fut donné un après-midi ensoleillé, lorsque Duo, rougissant, osa poser ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes du jeune arabe. Un soir, ce dernier se pencha sur une feuille de papier, profitant d'une accalmie dans cette guerre dont ils ne voyaient pourtant pas encore la fin.

Les mots vont-ils s'aligner sur le papier ou vont-ils fuir mon crayon ? Dans mon esprit, les choses tournent, les pensées dansent, essayant de trouver leur place. Mais ce n'est plus le vacarme blessant d'il y a encore quelques jours. La tourmente s'est calmée, et ne reste à présent qu'une brise fraîche, un peu étrange. Les pétales de mon passé dansent… Ils ressemblant à des pétales de cerisier.

_Une légende dit que le rose pâle de ses fleurs provient du sang des cadavres qui sont enterrés sous ces arbres. Les douces corolles célébrant le printemps se nourriraient donc de cruauté ? _

_Ma vision des choses est peut-être encore trouble, mais le voilage épais qui me poussait à me faire mal se change à présent en un mince rideau opaque. On ne se connaît jamais vraiment, tout comme on ne connaît pas les autres. Les souffrances de ceux qui nous entourent, ce qui les pousse à « faire du mal », nous échappent. _

_Mais au fond de mon cœur, je garde la certitude que l'être humain a du bon. Nos blessures, qu'elles viennent des autres ou de nous-même, sont douloureuses. Peut-être devrions-nous faire comme les cerisiers ; utiliser cette souffrance pour en teinter les pétales de nos vies, et embellir l'existence de ceux qui nous sont chers. _

_Regarder derrière soi sans penser à l'avenir est une torture inutile. C'est à chacun de faire de sa vie ce qu'il en veut, libéré des entraves de son passé… _

Il se leva de son bureau, rejoignit le lit, et se glissa entre les draps tièdes, tout contre son amant, son amour. Timidement, il laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles de celui qui l'avait tant aidé et qui occupait désormais son cœur, puis se laissa porter par des rêves tendres.

Owari… 

Notes : Le texte qu'écrit Quatre est un extrait de ce que j'avais écrit dans mon journal intime une fois que j'allais mieux. Et oui tout le monde a ses moments noirs. L'important est de s'en sortir, les guerres contre soi-même étant souvent les plus dures à gagner. Gardez toujours l'espoir au fond de votre cœur…


End file.
